


felix fucked up

by Moosesquirrel



Series: platonic skz [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Felix makes bad decisions, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Seungmin has regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosesquirrel/pseuds/Moosesquirrel
Summary: Sometimes Seungmin regrets becoming friends with Felix.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: platonic skz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	felix fucked up

As much as he loved Felix, there were times when Seungmin seriously doubted that boy thought anything through. So when his phone rang Felix’s number, Seungmin was less than surprised to find out that the boy had somehow fucked something up again.  
“How do you even glue flour to the wall?” Seungmin asked.  
“I don’t know. But I have a solution.”  
“Oh thank goodness.” This ought to be good.  
“It involves fire.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“But Seungmin…” Felix whined.  
“Just wait until I get there you dumbass,” Seungmin said, already grabbing his keys, “I’ll help you clean it up.”  
“Thanks Minnie! You’re the best!” Felix said before he hung up.  
“Damn right I am,” Seungmin muttered to himself.  
When he got to Felix’s house, he was honestly surprised the boy hadn’t tried his method of ‘cleaning’ up yet. But unfortunately, burning Felix’s house to the ground would probably be the fastest way to clean it.  
“What were you trying to do?” Seungmin asked as he took in the disaster that was Felix’s kitchen. Felix mumbled something unintelligible.  
“What was that?”  
“I said I was trying to bake cookies,” Felix said. Seungmin stopped. And turned. And looked Felix dead in the eye and asked, “Why the hell were you trying to do that?”  
“My mom has this thing that she needs cookies for, and I offered to make them for her, and she said no, and when I asked why she just looked at me, so I wanted to prove her wrong, and..”  
“Please shut up, I’ve heard enough,” Seungmin sighed. “How much time until she gets home?” After looking at the clock Felix responded, “Two hours.”  
“Jesus, okay. Give me a second.” Seungmin needed a minute to think. If Felix’s mom was gonna be home in two hours, they needed to get to work now, but the question was how. And with what.  
“You know Seungmin, we could just scrub. I know that’s gonna take forever, but that’s gonna do the least amount of damage,” Felix suggested. Seungmin sighed again.  
“Alrighty then,” he said, “Let’s get to work.”  
Much to Seungmin’s astonishment, they actually finished before Mrs. Lee got home. In fear of her finding out and killing Felix, Seungmin offered up his house for the night. Felix accepted, and went upstairs to pack for the night.  
They ended up not sleeping that night(surprise, surprise). But rather talking, as one does with their best friend at 2am.  
“I really hope she’s not gonna be mad,” Felix said.  
“Well she’ll be less mad now that you didn’t burn the house down,” Seungmin laughed. Felix grinned with him.  
“I would’ve done it,” he joked.  
“I don’t doubt it,” Seungmin said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Seungmin actually thought Felix fell asleep, until he spoke again.  
“Thank you for today, Seungmin. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Oh I don’t know. Crash and burn maybe.” They both laughed at that.  
“But seriously Felix. You can ask me for help whenever. I’ll always be there for you,” Seungmin said. He glanced at Felix when he said that, and saw his freckled cheeks glow pink.  
“Thank you Minnie. I’ll always be there for you too.”  
They ended up falling asleep after that. Seungmin awoke the next morning, however, with a mouthful of Felix’s bleached blond hair and the boy himself draped on top of him.  
“Felix, dude, I love you, but please get the fuck off of me. I can’t breathe,” Seungmin whispered, pinching his side. Felix squirmed, but rolled off of Seungmin, and coincidentally, off the bed as well.  
“Ow,” Felix muttered. Seungmin just laughed. Felix joined in not much later. It was a good way to start off the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
